Mustangs Adopted Daughter
by Eevee224
Summary: Something I thought of as I watched the show and truthfully I don't know what to say as a summary. But it has similar points as the show. Lots of blood shed and some language. Please enjoy.
1. Stuck in this War

My father sat quietly eating his dinner that I made for him and my brother. My father stopped and dropped his gaze until our eyes meet.

"That's it, I can't take it anymore! Living in this war for a whole year. And it's all your fault!" My father said standing up quickly knocking his chair over and pointing at me.

"WHAT! You have no right to blame her. She is your daughter. She has taken care of your lazy ass cooking and cleaning for you. It was your decision to move here." My brother said standing up and his chair falling over too.

"Please_" I said but was interrupted by my father yelling at my older brother.

"You stay out of this. I love you but she caused everything that has happened to us, starting with you mother. She's the reason for killing her. She doesn't deserve to live." He said knocking the table off to the side. Outside you can hear guns firing, bombs going off and the sounds are get closer. After my father knocks over the table he grabs a sword that he had hidden to protect them just in case the military came into the house. He came after me, I had knocked over my chair when the table was knocked over by my father and I was laying on the floor. My father lifted up the sword to strike me, but my brother stepped in the way. My father stopped the sword and yelled.

"Get out of the way my son." I was shivering from fright.

"If you want to kill your own daughter you will have to kill your son too." My brother said looking without fear at our father.

"You would give you life up for someone who killed your mother."

"No I would give my life for my sister! She didn't kill our mother, your wife, it wasn't her fault. You just blame her for it!"

"Fine!" My father yelled stabbing his son right thought the heart. Then tossing him aside. Outside the bombs and guns sounded like they were right outside and they kind-a were.

"BROTHER!"

"SHUT UP! It's your turn now." My father brought the sword up and was ready to slash his only daughter. Just as he was ready the front door was kicked down. There was a slight pause and my father began to bring the sword down. He was then shot by a fire ball in the side of the head which killed him instantly. He fell off to the side and his body began to burn from the inside out. I looked over and saw a young man standing in the doorway he was from the military. He had jet black hair, white gloves on with his blue military outfit. He had his hand up and his finger were together, he looked as if he was ready to snap his fingers. But he was just staring at me with a scared look in his eyes. Tears were running down my face and I was still shaking. He put his hand down and looked around outside. As he did this I looked over at my brother laying on the floor in a puddle of blood looking at me with his lifeless eyes. I then reach over to him and just as I was fixing to put my hand on him the young man grabbed my wrist. I looked at him with frightened eyes.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you." He said picking me up and caring me out of the house.

"Brother." I said reach over the young man's shoulder for him. Before we left the house the man grabbed a blanket and covered me up with it. He then ran outside hidden in the shadows back to his tent, so he would not get caught by any of his fellow military men. And also that if he did get caught he would not get in trouble and I would not get shot. When he got to his tent he sat me down on his bed. He was out of breathe and he was panting.

"Stay here, okay. But stay hidden just in case someone comes in and sees you. I will be back later." He said to me. He was holding on to my shoulders and looking me right in the eyes. I still had tears running down my face. He got up off his knee and went back outside. I thought for a minute if I should run away or not. But where would I go? How would I protect myself in this war? So I did as the young man said to do. I hid.


	2. First Nights Talk

Later on that night he came back.

"Hey where are you?" he asked looking around his tent.

"I guess she ran away. Poor thing. Sigh." He said sitting down on the bed and grabbing his face. I got out from hiding and walked over to him. He hadn't noticed I was standing there so I tapped him on his head. He looked up and I was smiling at him. He smiled back, and I sat next to him on the bed.

"Sorry we weren't properly introduced. Hi, my name is Roy Mustang." He said looking at me. I didn't say anything I just smiled.

"So do you have a name?" He asked.

"Eevee." I replied.

"Heh, that's a nice name." He chuckled then asked. "So how old are you?"

"7."

"You don't look Ishbalan… So are you?" Mustang asked.

"No."

"Then why are you here?"

"My father."

"Specking of your father. What happened at your house?" Mustang asked. I didn't say anything all I did was look down at the floor.

"Ah, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He said waving his arms in the air. He was worried I might start to cry. There was a long pause, then he yawned and stretched.

"Well sorry I only have one bed. You can take it if you want. I can sleep on the floor_" Before he could finish his sentence I was in the floor crawling under his bed.

"Are you sure?" He asked looking under the bed. I had crawled at the bottom in the corner. I looked back at him, nodded my head, and smiled.

"Okay." Mustang then got undressed down to his undershirt and boxers then he crawled in bed under the covers and turned off the lights.

"Good night, Eevee."


	3. Caught But Still Hidden

The next morning Mustang woke up and stretched. He got out of the bed and looked under it but I wasn't there.

"Ah, Eevee. Eevee." He began searching for me. Crawling around on the floor he didn't realize a man came into his tent.

"Mustang, what are you doing?" The man asked. Mustang sprang to his feet, and turned around quickly. A very large man was standing in the tent. He was almost bald, the only hair he had was a blond curl in the front, not to mention he had a mustache. His muscles were huge and bulging but he seemed extremely sweet.

"Oh, Armstrong. I was… um…" Mustang said searching for a reason why he was on the floor.

"I know what you were doing Mustang, and I won't tell." He said stepping aside and gently pushing me in to the tent. I had my hands behind my back and my head was hanging down.

"Ah, Armstrong were did you find her?" He said kneeling down and grabbing my shoulders gently.

"I found her in the kitchen making something to eat." As he said that, without looking at Mustang I pulled out a plate of cooked food and handed it to him.

"I made it for you." I said. He grabbed the plate and looked up at Armstrong with his mouth opened a little. Armstrong was smiling and tears were in his eyes. A little sigh came from Mustang, he set the plate down and pulled me toward him giving me a hug. My eyes widened and then I realized he was giving me a hug, so I hugged him back.

"You didn't have to do this." He said pulling me away from him.

"Here why don't you eat this. I have to go to the cafeteria with all the other military." I nodded my head. Mustang got up and stepped over to Armstrong. Mustang then turned around for a second and waved. Armstrong did the same and then they stepped outside the tent.

"Mustang you know I won't tell anyone, but if you get caught wi_" Armstrong said but was interrupted.

"I know. But I felt like I didn't have a choice." He replied looking at the ground and putting his hands in his pockets.

"What happened?" Armstrong asked.

"I was walking around with my men to a section of houses. Each of my men went into a house and I went to the only one left. When I kicked the door down I saw_" Mustang said stopping in his tracks and pausing what he was saying.

"What did you see?" Armstrong asked stopping and looking at him.

"I saw her father standing over her with a sword. She looked so scared and helpless. I shot the father and I was going to kill her but something stopped me. As I got closer to her I saw another body on the floor laying in a puddle of blood. It looked like a young man. She was reaching over to him. Without thinking I grabbed her wrist and picked her up. Before we left the house I could hear her quietly said that it was her brother." He explained.

"Armstrong I didn't know what else to do." Mustang continued after a short pause.

"She is a sweet girl and she made you breakfast. Doing that for someone she doesn't know, that's sweet. But Mustang how are you going to hide her?" Armstrong said as they continued to walk toward the cafeteria.

"I don't know. But I will protect her. She has been through a lot. Watching her brother die right in front of her eyes along with her father." Mustang said lifting his head from the ground to the sky.

"She doesn't look Ishbalan." Armstrong said.

"Yeah, I was wondering about that too, so last night I asked her about it and she said her family moved here." Mustang explained. They stopped talking because they had reach the cafeteria. They went and got some food and sat down at a table. They silently ate their meals and went their separate way. Later on that night Mustang came back to the tent and went to bed a little earlier than he did last night. So I crawled under the bed and went to bed too. Around 2 or 3 in the morning Mustang woke up to a strange noise.

"Huh?… Eevee?" Mustang said lifting up throwing the covers off of him. He jumped to the floor and looked under the bed. I was cringing and tears were running down my face. He lifted the bed and picked me up. He sat down on the floor with me in his lap. He hugged me and told me it was okay. I was mumbling some things he couldn't understand. After a few hours I stopped crying and Mustang set the bed back up. He laid me down on the bed and crawled back under the covers. The next morning I woke up laying next to Mustang. I slowly got out of bed so not to wake him, I started for outside.

"Were do you think you are going?" I stopped dead in my tracks. I turned my head and Mustang had gotten out of bed.

"Um, nowhere in particular." I said smiling and biting on my index finger nail and my other hand was behind my back. He smiled at me and stood up from the bed. He looked very tired even though he went to bed kind-a early. He walked over to the trunk that had his clothes in it and got dressed in his uniform. I sat down on the bed, kicking my feet, and waited for him to finish getting ready.

"I will be back." Mustang said without looking at me. I looked up from watching my feet kick.

"Okay." I said. A few minutes later he came back with two plates of food and Armstrong.

"Armstrong." I said smiling, standing at attention, and saluting him.

"Aw… isn't that the cutest thing." Armstrong said putting his hands together.

"At ease little soldier." Mustang said smiling, rubbing my head, and then handing me a plate. We sat down to eat, I sat down on the floor while Mustang and Armstrong sat on the bed. I scarfed the food down like I was starving myself for days. After that they had to leave to go to the battlefield. Mustang came in later on that night, I was already asleep on the bed. He smiled and covered me up then got undressed. He crawled in bed next to me, turning off the lights, and went to sleep.


	4. Leaving!

The next morning.

"Please sir I don't think he_"

"Nonsense he should be in here. Mustang!" Mustang woke up quickly and jumped out of the bed, which woke me up. He grabbed me and told me to get under the bed quickly. As soon as I had crawled under and was out of site a strange man walked in with Armstrong beside him. Mustang stood at attention and saluted the man. Armstrong was looking around for a second or two for me. Mustang was still in his white undershirt and boxers. The covers were half way on the floor.

"Mustang we have been hearing rumors that some doctors have been helping the enemy, find them and kill them." The man said. He looked very weird, scary, and very angry. He was tall and had big muscles like Armstrong but not as big. He was bald but he had a thin mustache.

"Yes sir." Mustang said loudly and still standing at attention. The man left and Mustang relax with a sigh of relief.

"Okay he's gone." Mustang said sitting down on the bed. I crawled out from under the bed a little scared and shivering.

"It's alright." Mustang said holding out his arm and patting me on the head.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"That was Basque Gran the Iron Blood Alchemist." Armstrong said walking over to me.

"Alchemist?" They both looked at me shocked. I guess they thought I knew what alchemy was. Mustang stood up and got dressed in the same blue uniform he gets in everyday. Armstrong held me a little while and then Mustang looked at the top of the inside if the tent.

"3 years." He said quietly.

"Sir?" Armstrong asked.

"3 years this awful war has gone on. I have been hiding Eevee for one and a half of those years." He said looking over at me. I was 8 now, almost 9, it didn't feel that way but what are you going to do.

"I guess I will be back later okay Eevee." Mustang said walking over to me and patting me on the head then leaving. I was still in Armstrong's arms, then he put me down on the bed.

"I guess he will tell you what an alchemist is later. He has had a rough time in this war. But he will be okay. Now like he said he will be back later." Armstrong then smiled, patted me on the head, and left. I didn't know what to do, so I hid back were I had been. Later on I hear talking very close. It was Mustang and another voice I had never heard before. I couldn't make out what they were saying but I just stayed hidden. Mustang walked in with a man that seemed like he would be nice.

"I won't tell but can you do me a favor?" Mustang asked inviting the man in.

"Of coarse Mustang." The man said.

"Okay, Come on out Eevee." Mustang said looking over at the bed. I could tell the man had a confused look. I crawled out from under the bed and looked at the man. His face changed from confused to shocked.

"Mustang! Who is this girl?" The man said.

"Marco, this is Eevee. She is a little girl I saved. Now I would like you to save her by taking her with you." Mustang said. For a moment Marco just stood there thinking then he said.

"Alright, Mustang. I will take her with me."

"Thank you Marco." Mustang said kneeling down and motion me to come over to him.

"Now Eevee this is Marco and he is going to take you with him for a while. After the war I will come and find you." Mustang said holding my shoulders. Then he hugged me and gave me a box that he said I should open when we get to were ever Marco was taking me.

"I will come by tonight to get you." Marco said to me.

"Okay, Marco. I will see you then." I said smiling at him. Marco then started walking out the tent.

"By the way Marco, it was nice to meet you." He turned around to me and smiled then walked away.

"Mustang?"

"Yes Eevee."

"Why do I have to go with Marco? Why can't I stay with you?" I asked.

"Well it's not safe here. If someone that is not like Armstrong or Marco finds you, they might kill you. If you go with Marco you won't have to hid under my bed, smuggle food, and you can sleep better at night." Mustang said setting me on the bed.

"Okay I understand. But I don't want to leave you here."

"Heh, I'll be okay. And I promise when this war is over I will find you." That night Mustang and I meet up with Marco. He had a few bags with him and I had the small box that Mustang gave me. Mustang kneeled down and gave me a hug, then he got up and gently pushed me towards Marco. I walk over to Marco and grab the corner of his outfit. Then Mustang, Marco, and I went our separate ways.


	5. SHIT! I SCREWED UP!

I am 12 now, Marco and I were traveling around and staying in hotel rooms for 3 years now. We traveled a lot and I heard the war was over. I had taken up reading during our travels, I have read thousands of books on alchemy. One night I woke up in the middle of a thunder storm and looked at Marco. He was fast asleep so, I grabbed a rain coat, my shoes, and a piece of calk. Then I snuck out of the room and ran outside. The rain was pouring so hard you could barely see ten feet in front of you. I ran across the street and hide behind a building. When I got there, I drew a transmutation circle on the concrete. I fell to my knees and put both my hands on the circle. Closed my eye and said.

"Please, please give me back my older brother." A flash of light appeared from the circle. I had my closed eyes tighter to shield some of the light, and when the light disappeared I opened my eyes. The rain had stopped and I was in front of this strange gate. The door to the gate began to creep open as I stood up, I couldn't take my eyes off it. When the door finally opened and all I saw was black and a bunch of eyes looking at me. Black hands stretched out and grabbed me I walked into the door without thinking. Before I knew it a bunch of pictures were flashing before my eyes and they felt like they were being implanted in my brain. After all the pictures stopped a bright light appeared around me. I looked forward and a black being appeared in front of me. The eyes looked familiar, they seemed to look at me how my brother did. The shadow swiped his hand across my cheek and then I knew it was him, it was my brother.

"Brother?" The shadow disappeared and I was back outside the gate. The gate started to close.

"Wait I wanted my brother. Give me back my brother!" I yelled banging on the gate. I heard a strange moaning sound, so I stopped and turned around slowly. The gate disappeared and I saw a creature laying in the middle of the circle I made. It was my brother! He looked as if someone cut him to pieces but he was still living. It was so horrifying, hearing my brother gasping for breath and moaning. It made me sick, I screamed at the same time as a lightning bolt struck the ground making a loud bang. My scream with the bang of the lightning woke up Marco. He lifted up quickly and looked over at my bed. He realized I wasn't there so he grabbed his rain coat and slipped his shoes on. He ran outside and called for me, but I didn't answer. As he waited for an answer to his calls I was crying over what I had done to my brother, putting him in this form. I had just noticed a tinkling sensation in my left arm. When I looked over my left arm was disappearing, I screamed yet again. Marco heard my scream and came running. He turned the corner of the building that I was hiding behind and was shocked at what he found. I had crawled a few feet away from the creature that was suppose to be my brother. Blood dripping from my arm had created a trail from where I was before. I was laying down holding my arm and facing the creature. Marco ran over and got a better look at what had happened. Seeing me with my arm missing and the creature, he knew what was going on. He ripped off a big piece of his rain coat and quickly wrapped it around my arm to stop the bleeding. After he did this he carried me back to the hotel room I was holding my arm. He set me on the bed and quickly ran to his bags. He grabbed a small red stone out of his bag and set it near my arm. A flash of light appeared and the bleeding stopped, but my arm was still missing.

"That's all I can do. Now I need to get rid of that creature." Marco said walking slowly out the door.

"Marco! Wait!" I yell. He stopped and stood with his back to me but he turned his head slightly to see me in the corner of his eye. He didn't say anything though.

"I'm sorry." I said as I started to cry again. He walked out the door and closed it behind him. Marco stepped outside and the rain had calmed down. He went over to the creature, it was dead, and most of the blood had washed away. Marco light a match and caught the creature on fire. Back in the room I stared over at my shoulder with the missing arm. Thinking how I got in this position I remembered something. I reach over to my pillow I grabbed something that was under it. It was the box that Mustang gave me before we left. I opened it and to my surprise it was one of his white gloves, but it was for the left hand. Damn, I can't wear it now, losing my arm and all. When Marco came back I was staring in the box tears running down my face. He walked over to his bed and sat down.

"Marco, I'm sorry. I should have told you what I was doing_"

"I knew what you were doing all along. Ever since I found you sleeping with that book of forbidden alchemy and the page was on human transmutations. The bleeding should have stop completely. We will leave as soon as possible to go get you some auto-mail for your left arm. Now get some sleep." He said taking off his shoes and going back to sleep. I couldn't go back to sleep, I sat up all night thinking about Mustang, my older brother, and everything that's happened. The next morning we packed everything up and Marco wrapped a blanket around me to hide my missing arm. We went down stairs to the counter to pay for the room. Then we got on a train and headed for a place called Risenpul.


	6. Mustang, I found you!

The train ride was quiet, Marco didn't talk at all I just stared out the window at all the sites. When we got to the train station I got off but Marco stayed on. He told me that he wasn't going to stay here with me that I had to live on my own for a while. I was sad but had no other choice I had caused to much trouble for him. I walked to the only auto-mail place in this quiet little town. They gave me a very sturdy metal left arm. After that I paid and thanked them for their trouble, then I bought a train ticket to the Eastern Command Center of Central. The Eastern Command center was the one of the main city for a State Alchemist office and the war had been over for at least 2 years. I heard that Mustang was a Colonel now and was head of the office in Eastern Command. On the train looking out the window I remember the glove Mustang gave me. I reached in my bag and grabbed the box, I then grabbed the glove and put it on the metal hand I now have. Then I reach in the bag and grabbed a long bandage that the Rockbell Auto-mail shop gave me. I took the glove off and I wrapped the bandages around my metal arm from my shoulder down to my wrist make sure no one could see any metal, then put the glove back on to cover it up the rest. When I got to the train station in Eastern Command I headed straight to the state alchemist office. I got to the front door and found myself not being able to walk in. Maybe Mustang had forgotten about me, I wasn't that important anyway. But I slowly stepped through the doorway and walked to the front desk.

"May I help you?" The lady at the desk asked.

"…" I couldn't bring myself to say anything just stare at the ground.

"Are you here to see someone?" She asked me again.

"…" Yet again I can't say anything I couldn't even bring myself to nod or even look at her.

"Maybe you are here to try for an application to become a state alchemist." The lady said. Finally I was able to create enough strength to say.

"Maybe."

"Okay. I will arrange for you to see Colonel Mustang as soon as possible." She said. I walked slowly over to a seat and sat down. I stared at my left hand with the white glove on it.

"Excuse me. The Colonel will see you now." The lady at the front desk said. I got up and bowed my head to the girl. Slowly I walked to Mustangs office thinking about what I would say to someone that saved my life about 5 years ago or if he would even remember me. I slowly opened the door and walked in.

"Come in. I have a lot of things to do, and if you just waste my time then you mean nothing." Mustang said with his back turned and his face in a file of paper work.

"…" I still was pondering about what to said. Also what he said made it harder to think of something to say.

"Well say something." He said.

"Hello. Mustang. I don't know if you remember me because it has been almost 5 years." I finally said gathering up enough courage to even speak.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He said turning around in his chair and putting the file down on his desk. When he turned around I could tell that he thought I looked familiar but he still wasn't sure.

"I guess you did forget about me. I guess I really do mean nothing to you. I mean even though you saved my life in the Ishbalan war." I said looking up from the ground. Mustang looked at me shocked and stood up quickly putting his hands on his desk. He walked slowly out from around his desk then pausing a second and ran over to me to give huge hug. He then put his hands on my shoulders to get a better look at my face. I smiled and lifted my left hand with the glove on it. He looked at it then he knew for sure that it was me.

"Eevee. I have been looking for you. You look so grown up."

"Well, it has been 5 years since we last seen each other." Mustang then gave me a hug and I gave him one right back.

"Sorry. For not finding you sooner. So how old are you now?" Mustang said sitting back down at his desk.

"12." I giggled as I sat in the chair in front of his desk.

"So, Eevee are you going to become a State Alchemist?" He said.

"I don't know, maybe. I was thinking about becoming a state alchemist because of what I heard." I replied

"What have you heard?" Mustang asked.

"I heard you have been getting in tons of trouble and I think I should help you out of your little problems." I said smiling.

"Well I'm just glad you were able to find me." He said chuckling. "Have you been training with alchemy?" He said after a short pause.

"I have studied a lot. But no fighting experience." I answered.

"I see. Well let's see if you can become a state alchemist. Come on." He said getting up from his desk and walking out of his office. I followed close behind him. We walked to a room with a sign on the door that said 'Training room.' We walked in and a bunch of guy were lifting weights and standing around. Mustang lead me to a large muscled man that was helping a younger man lift weights.

"Eevee you should remember him." He whispered pointing at the large muscled man. The man turned around as he said that.

"Colonel is that you_?" He paused when he saw me standing behind him. I paused and then smiled at him. Of coarse I would remember Armstrong. I stood at attention and saluted him like I did when I was little. As soon as I did this he jumped to me.

"Eevee, I can't believe it's you. You're all grown up and turned into a beautiful young lady." Armstrong said grabbing me and hugging me tightly. Squeezing me too tightly.

"It's nice to see you to Armstrong. But please you're hurting me." I said trying to catch me breath.

"Armstrong, Eevee wants to become a state alchemist." Mustang said.

"Oh really." Armstrong exclaimed.

"Yeah do you want to be her test subject?" Mustang asked chucking quietly.

"Of coarse I would love to. It would be an honor to spar with her." Armstrong said standing up.

"Wait! What! I have to fight Armstrong!" I yelled. I tried to run away but Armstrong grabbed me and began to carry me outside.

"You idiot! I said I had NO fighting experience!" I yelled at Mustang as we walked down the hall.

"Well then let's give you some fighting experience." He smiled.

"Then put me up against someone who I can at least stand a fight against." Outside was a fighting arena. Armstrong set me down and walked to the other side of the arena.

"Alright are you ready?" Armstrong yelled charging at me. I jumped out of the way so he wouldn't hit me.

"No! Dumbass I can't go up against you! Are you crazy!" I yelled.

"Nonsense just give it a try." Mustang yelled off from the side lines.

"Fine!" I turned around, clapping my hands together, and putting them to the ground. A flash of light came from the ground and a spear appeared. I grabbed it and blocked Armstrong's fist. He punched right though it and the force he used sent me flying back. I hit the wall behind me which knocked the wind out of me. When i opened my eyes Armstrong slamed his fist to the ground and spikes shot up from the ground. I quickly snaped out of a transe from pain and jumped out of the way and I noticed Armstrong still continued at me before I could recover my footing. My eyes widened and again I clapped my hands together. But before i could reach the ground Armstrong's arm was around my waist. He twisted his body and flung me above his head then into the ground. Mustang was shocked to see I had used no transmutation circle.

"Mmm. Interesting." He said quietly to himself. He watched the fight go on for several minutes. I think he enjoyed the sight of me getting my ass kicked. Finally he stopped Armstrong, I fell to my knees panting. He walked over to me and kneeled down, Armstrong standing beside him.

"Congrats Eevee you're a full fledged state alchemist now. And more good news I already have the perfect mission for you." He said smiling. I smiled back at him in anger, relief, and confusion. Mustang had to go back to his office to do some work, so Armstrong showed me to my room until Mustang tells me my mission.


	7. Now A Dog of the Military

"This is were you will be staying." Armstrong said.

"Cute." I said looking around the room. Armstrong looked down at my left arm as I walked in the room.

"Eevee, why is your left arm bandaged up?" He asked. I paused.

"Uh, No apparent reason. Just for a fashion trend I guess." I said.

"Mmm" He then left the room. Later on that night I went to the Colonel's office he gave me a watch and outfit.

"Here."

"Like, hell I'm going to wear this damn uniform!" I yelled holding it up to him.

"I may be a 'dog of the military' now but I will not wear this!" I throw the uniform in his face.

"Fine! You're just like a nagging teenage with an attitude." He yelled back at me angrily.

"So what if I am!"

"By the way Eevee I have many question for you now." He said.

"Mmm okay ask away." I said.

"First. Where is Doctor Marco?" He asked.

"I don't know he dropped me off in Risenpul and went somewhere else." I replied.

"Okay next. I noticed you can transmute without a circle. How?"

"Um, I'm not really sure." I answered even thought I knew it was because I went though the gate.

"Last one. Why do you have your left arm bandaged up?" He asked.

"No reason just a fashion trend I came up with." I answered.

"Okay, that's all. Come back tomorrow and I will give you your mission." He said continuing his work. I got up and started to walk out the door but then I stopped and thought about what he said.

"Mustang?" I asked turning around to him.

"Yes." He answer without looking up from his work.

"Never mind." I said.

"Okay. Good night Eevee." He said smiling.

"Good night… Roy." I said walking on of the room and shutting the door. Mustang looked up as I walked out, he smiled, then went back to his work. The next morning I sat up in the bed and stretch. I got up, walked over to the window, and looked out at the beautiful day. I opened the window and smelled the fresh air unfortunately I was in the city so all I smelled was gasoline from the cars, oh well.

"I'm a state alchemist now." I said shutting the window and grabbing a comb. I jumped in the shower, then I fixed my hair, and got dressed. I started to Mustang's office to get my mission. When I got there, a sign was on the door that said 'At cafeteria. Back in 20.' So instead of waiting and also that I was kind-a hungry I went to the cafeteria.


	8. Pudding?

On the way I got lost and had to ask around for the way. When I finally got there I saw something unbelievable, a smile came across my face and I started to laugh. Mustang was on the table yelling about… I think he said his favorite pudding. But I walked behind him and asked with a calm voice.

"Mustang? What are you doing?" He turned around quickly and looked at me with anger, but he noticed it was me and calmed down. I had a small smile on my face and my left hand in my pocket.

"Oh Eevee. I thought you were still asleep." Mustang said getting off the table.

"So what if I was. I had to wake up sometime. Now what were you yelling about?" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Oh it's not important." he said looking down.

"Ha, It seemed pretty important to me." I said sitting down.

"Fine. It's just that some of the people in here don't understand to save me some of my favorite pudding!" He said standing up and yelling at the people behind him.

"Is that what you are freaking out about? Ha, ha, ha. Hang on a minute." I said walking away. A few minutes later I came back. Mustang was sitting with his head in his hands. I walked over to him and he didn't notice I was standing there.

"Oh Mustang." I said bending over with me hands behind my back. He looked up and smiled.

"Here." I said taking my hand out from behind my back. I held in my hands a pudding cup. A twinkling smile came from him. He looked as if either he just got a gift from a god or that he was going to cry.

"Where did you get that from?" Mustang said grabbing it out of my hands.

"I went back to the kitchen and made it myself. Now eat your pudding and give me my mission." I said. After lunch we went back to Mustang's office and he gave me my first mission.


	9. My Mission Details

"Your mission is to go to these cities and do research for me okay." Mustang said handing me a file of papers.

"I have to leave already. I just got here." I said scanning over the list of cities. There was at least 15 different cities.

"What can I say? You're a 'dog of the military' now and orders are orders. Sorry." He said turning back to his work.

"Well I guess I will see you when I get back." I said walking out.

"Keep in touch."

"Okay I will." I said right before I shut the door. I went to my room and pack some things, but I did pack lightly. I gathered the money to live off of and put it in bag I carried on my back. I was almost ready when I heard a knock at the door. I walked over to the door and opened it. It was Armstrong.

"I heard you were leaving. And I wanted to wish you good luck on your journey." He said.

"Yeah. The girl you knew 5 years ago I all grown up." I giggled. He looked down at my arm and then looked back at me. I smiled, grabbed my bag, and told Armstrong I was leaving now.

"Eevee let me take you to the train station okay."

"Okay Armstrong." He lead me to the train station and I bought a ticket to the first city on the list.

"I'll see you when I get back." I said giving Armstrong a hug then getting on the train. I got to my seat and Armstrong was waiting outside the window. I saluted him as the train left the station.


End file.
